Monster
by Maygen Lauren
Summary: It is all about control as Elsa tries to become the grand leader her father had once been. After freezing the royal court, the snow queen sets off into the woods at night seeking answers with Anna, Kristoff and Sven in tow. Adventure lurks in the darkness and a new slew of problems arise for the royal family of Arendelle.
1. Chapter 1

Now clad in her light summer apparel, Princess Anna looked out at the blue ruffled water surrounding her castle home as the day cast its final rays of sunshine over the massive mountains in the distance. A small exhausted sigh escaped her lips as she stretched her sore ankles up over the balcony edge. She thought of her sister, Elsa and her new friend Kristoff who both got their daily dose of giggles watching her balance her self over the slick ice rink made in Arendel's castle square. Her swollen bottom was reaping the benefits. She turned away from the setting sun and crossed through the double doors to her bedroom; a place that had once looked a personal prison. Hands raised over her head, she wiggled her fingers and toes attempting to shake the aches out of her muscles.

A small knock sounded from the door as it opened a crack. Perfectly shaped and colored fingernails grasped the frame and a soft voice greeted the room.

"It's me," Elsa's messy blonde and braided head entered the bedroom, an unsure smile plastered over her cheeks. "Is it okay if I come in and speak with you?"

Anna smiled as she finished her stretch and bounced excitedly while approaching her sister. "It has always been okay. Please come in!"

Elsa floated into the large space shutting the door behind her. Her eyes took in the new environment. So much had changed in here since they were children. A room that was once filled floor to ceiling in stuffed animals and dolls now looked bare and adult like. "I like what you've done with the place" She whispered.

"Oh, yeah," Anna looked around at the four large walls. "It's something"

Elsa circled the enclosure fingering the various canvases' adorning each free inch of surface. From the paintings Elsa saw her sister, a dreamer with plans to see the world. The queen sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes still drifting around the fixtures.

"Can I help you with anything?" Anna asked coming to sit timidly besides her older sibling.

With a shrug Elsa took Anna's hand in between her gloved fingers. "So much has changed so quickly."

Anna agreed with a nod. "But you're not afraid anymore?" She asked sincerely.

"I feel it's not that simple" Elsa dropped her sister's soft hand in her lap and she removed her gloves. "There's still so much to learn and control; how to control myself" Elsa drifted off.

Anna traced a finger over the palm of her sister's chilled hand. The queen looked unsure, but allowed it to happen. "I'm here to help you in anyway I can; always. You don't scare me Elsa. You're my big sister who hid away to protect the one thing she loved most. I see that now."

Elsa smiled and hugged her arms around her sister. "Thank you" As quickly as it happened she pulled away. "I'll get better at this, I promise" She waved at the space between them and Anna nodded contently understanding her discomfort. She was just happy to rebuild the relationship they'd had years ago.

The queen cleared her throat. "I um, offered Mr. Bjorgman a bed in one of the guest rooms, but he's retired to the royal stables with that pet of his" Anna laughed as a tinge of pink rose to her cheeks. Elsa stroked the pads of her cold fingers across the heat of Anna's cheeks and smiled. "Now that looks more like love to me," She announced.

Caught off guard Anna's voice lodged in her throat as she opened her lips to speak. "I couldn't, I just met him, you said yourself-"

"Anna," She raised her hand in concern. "I'm not saying marry the man, I've just watched the two of you over the last two days and from what I do know of people, only those with true feelings would hike into the frosted mountains to help a stranger piece her family back together." She placed a hand on her sister's knee. "He seems like a nice man, and I'm happy for you" Anna's cheeks only increased in color and she bowed a goofy smile away from her sister. "Well I'll leave you to rest and we can talk more over breakfast in the morning" She stood up and walked gracefully over to the door.

"Elsa" Anna rose to her feet and moved quickly to her side. Without words she embraced her sister in a tight hug. "I love you"

The queen's smile could have blocked out the sun. "I love you too Anna" Releasing the red head she removed herself from the room, her soft foot steps echoing out of ear shot.

Alone once again, Anna thought of the burly blonde singing songs to his furry companion by lantern light in the cool open air of the stables. An idea struck her as she began to move frantically around her room. She let down her hair from the confines of her braids and pulled a poncho over her light pink nightgown. She lit the candle at her bedside and used it to flee the halls of the castle.

Once out into the courtyard Anna relished in the soft breeze drifting off of the water. She started a slow walk admiring her kingdom in a new light. Sure Arendel still held secrets, but those who lived here now knew the truth and accepted their snow queen curse and all. Her feet carried her over the bridge to the small shops embellishing the shore. Up ahead of her she saw a tiny light emitting from the stables. Her heart and feet stilled as anxiousness crept up her spine.

Few words had been shared between the two since the kiss they shared by the loading docks. She'd willed it more than anything since speaking to Oalf as ice froze her intestines, but Kristoff had retreated from his post kiss bliss with discomfort and insecurity.

Nearing the gate she heard a familiar soft voice. "I don't expect you to understand; you're a reindeer for summer's sake" A frustrated chuff sounded from the animal known as Sven. "It doesn't matter anyway, I've got my sled I've got nothing left to say to her" The reindeer snorted in denial.

With a frown Anna let her self be known by the two. "Is that so" She mocked.

"Anna!" Kristoff stood to his feet shocked by her appearance. Sven followed in suit. He pranced to the princesses' side presenting her with his chin, which needed scratching of course. She obliged the reindeer's affections before moving closer into the light of the stable. "H-how much did you hear?" He stumbled awkwardly.

"About enough" Anna crossed her arms and lowered her eyebrows at the blonde mountain man.

"Anna.." He raised his hands. "Let me start by saying that was not entirely what I meant"

"Oh" She nodded. "So you weren't talking about taking your sled and leaving because you have nothing left to say with me"

"No! Of course not! Well yes, but I was talking to Sven. You see, I can't let him know that I like- um, you" His eyes went wide and he stopped his mouth from spilling out anymore.

With a smirk Anna came to sit crisscrossed in the hay parallel from him. Watching her get comfortable amongst the stalls he copied her stance. "You're right, it would be a shame for Sven to know that you like me" Sven snorted and came to sit by her side with his head in her lap.

Kristoff rolled his eyes, "Traitor"

The reindeer crooned as Anna ran her gentle fingers through the hair behind his ears. She looked up from her lap and found Kristoff staring back at her. When he discovered he'd been caught they both began to stammer.

"I uh- didn't mean to.."

"What are you..?" They talked over each other awkwardly.

Motioning at her, Kristoff scooted closer. "Um, you go ahead first" A slight pink color was dancing to life on his pale cheeks.

Anna offered him a small smile. "So that was... a nice kiss" She spoke softly.

The large blonde scoffed and scratched the hair on the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess so. Marks a first for me so I'm sorry if that didn't live up to your royal expectations"

Here inlaid the insecurities. Anna bit back on her feisty words and averted his glance by looking at Sven who was sniffing at her clogs. "I thought it was perfect."

"Really!?" He straightened his back out. "I mean uh really? I thought it wouldn't have compared to a kiss from your other suitors."

As Anna giggled Kristoff felt silly. "My other suitors? Kristoff that was my first kiss too."

"Hmmfph" He groaned. "I guess I've been kind of foolish" He said it but the embarrassment was still raw.

"Yes you have" She laughed and her smile and infectious noises moved him closer still.

"Well sorry if I was a little confused; you were engaged to someone else just yesterday"

Anna's smile faded and she crossed her face in annoyance. "That was-"

Kristoff's lips were against hers halting her words against her tongue. Sven lifted his head between the pair, breaking them apart. "That was- our second kiss" He finished for her.

A corny toothless grin covered her face as her eyes glazed over. Kristoff whole-heartedly laughed at her, feeling the same rush from the affections they were sharing. He rustled her bangs with his fingers jokingly and nervous by her appearance she smoothed down her wavy frizz. Now that he knew her, Kristoff couldn't imagine living away from her. She was so spirited and full of life. Intuition and her feisty tendencies boiled under her skin. He could feel it radiating from where he was sitting just inches away. She was fiery, everything he wasn't, and he was certain this was what falling for someone felt like.

"Kristoff.." She was cocking her eyebrow at him. He mirrored her expression. "You're staring again"

His cheeks reddened and he ducked in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I uh-" Sven stood and swayed his bottom in a circle sprawling Kristoff on top of Anna. Sven settled in for sleep a few steps away from them, happy with his manipulations. Anna's legs were on either side of Kristoff supporting his weight as he scrambled to lift himself off her. He brought his weight to his hands and hovered his face over hers. With a wicked grin she grabbed hold of his shirt and brought his lips down to hers. His eyes widened as she surprised him. She was always surprising him. Their eyes connected briefly until the intensity of the kiss closed them in harmony.

Even when Kristoff thought he had over stayed his welcome Anna's fingers wove themselves around his neck, trailing on his soft skin while they worked. She dropped her head to the hay beneath her and wiggled to let Kristoff settle over her. Anna's squirming and appreciative noises ignited something in him he'd never experienced before. He removed her fingers from his hair and framed her sides with his large arms, resting his hands on her shoulder and cheek. His lips trailed off hers and worked their way down her neck.

Goosebumps formed under his lips and she shivered in delight. Kristoff pulled away and looked down at her with concern. "Are you cold?"

"Huh?" She looked up at him with confusion. "I'm great, really, fine" She had on a dopey tired smile that melted his heart. Anna sat up to snuggle him in a hug. Her hair was matted with hay. Laughing he combed the frays out with his fingers.

"You should be getting some sleep" Kristoff teased.

"So should you" She giggled. "Inside, in a bed"

The blonde looked at his reindeer; Sven was curled up and snoring away. When he looked up at Anna he sighed. In his heart he knew he wanted to follow her and sleep right down the hall in a place he knew she'd be safe, but it was going to take some time to get to understand his place in this new relationship.

"Anna, you have to know I'm happy here with you, but I'm still Kristoff, mountain man, sleeps in stables, friends with trolls. It's going to take some time for me to learn how to be.. in this."

"In this?!" She questioned a smile spreading across her checks.

"Yes" He leaned over her to kiss her skin where it was changing colors. "We'll take it slow. You do know how to do that don't you?"

"Hey! If that's some sort of a crack at my engagement I'm leaving." She stood up and moved for the exit. Kristoff quickly grabbed her arm and held her still.

"I'll uh- see you tomorrow?"

She nodded her head and flashed him a sweet grin before leaving his hand extended and bare as he eyed where she had just been.

Kristoff flung himself back into the hay. In a moment Sven was besides him looking quite confused as if to say, _where did she go?_

"She's back in the castle, Sven. Where she belongs, safe and sound. Not out here with us in the hay"

Sven chuffed and sat away from his human companion. _How stupid can you be? If she didn't want to sit in the hay she would have stayed inside. _

**Chapter Two- The royal court gets dicey.. or should I say icy? **

**R&R for continuation. **


	2. Chapter 2

Queen Elsa shot up right in bed. Her chest was heaving and her typical icy exterior was slightly warmed by a thin layer of sweat. As the fear carried from her dreams into her bedroom, frost began to shine along the floor and work its way up the walls. Her nightmares for the last three days were horrifyingly vivid and reoccurring. She saw her self an older woman, shamed by her kingdom. She'd fled the Great Freeze, as had the people of Arendel. Each night she would return to her sisters frozen form haunting the silent fjord and cling to her sculpture as tears flowed endlessly.

Elsa removed herself from the sheets and started a habitual pace back and forth in front of her bed. Gradually she calmed the cold and tried to shake her body free of worries. These thoughts made her want to retreat back into her always; close the gates and lock the door. But loosing her rekindled relationship with her sister scared her even more. She'd just have to find a way to control the emotions and learn how to free the fear from her tired and aching bones.

Tip toeing elegantly from the room Elsa was stalled by the stale summer night air stuck stationary in the hallway. With a quick gentle flash of her fingers she effortlessly pushed open the large window adjacent from her room with a breathe of wind and snow. The familiar scent of mountains and Norwegian waterways greeted her nose with clean comfort. Clasping her hands against her chest she quickly moved across the great space to her sister's room. Her cold hands tugged on the handle and she entered quickly, quietly shutting the door behind her.

From the light of the moon cascading in through the largely crafted window, Elsa could see Anna's sleeping face content in unconscious bliss. Cautiously, the snow queen approached the bedside, her motives still unclear. Seeing her dozing redheaded sister had a sort of calming effect on her. Hesitating, her fingers grasped the sheets and she drew them back slightly. Like a feather she slipped in amongst the mattress, keeping herself a safe distance away from Anna. She curled up her legs instinctively, drawing them closer to her chest, her icy hands cocooned between her torso and thighs. Elsa's large blue eyes stared as she watched her sister snore away. Moments later the queen found herself drifting off beside Anna, the edge of her head hugging an extra pillow.

* * *

Anna was cold. Not an unbearable cold, but the kind that has a way of shivering you out of a dead sleep. Eyes still pressed tightly closed, she attempted to draw up the blankets to her chin. They stuck fast as she tugged. Aggravated, she opened her eyes to find the reason behind the tucked sheets. A soft tired smile worked its way across her face when she saw her older sister curled up in her down feather comforter. It was a sight that stilled Anna's heart in her chest. Her sister found comfort in their relationship now. That was all that she had ever wanted. Elsa had been her role model Anna's entire life. Even after dealing with her isolation, she always marveled at her sister's poise and impeccable demeanor. Elsa never lost her cool and the royal court had even respected her as a child. The same group of royals always feared Anna because she was sporadic and accident-prone. The king was called out of court during many accounts when Anna had to make a trip to the medical supervisor. Anna stifled a laugh as she thought about how much things had changed. Turns out Elsa really couldn't keep her cool.

Still, the idea that Elsa had banished her for so many years for her protection ached raw in her sister's heart. So many times Anna had hated her for the separation she felt, but in reality it was her sister who was truly lonely. She'd never understood why Elsa would come to meals and attend imperial trainings for the throne, but never gave her the time of day. These events were mandatory, and Anna couldn't help but think of how much worse off her sister would have been if she hadn't had those duties. Even Elsa's beauty astounded the eighteen year old. As a child Anna was jealous of the teen she never saw. Clumsy awkward Anna had a beautiful, neat, first in line for the throne sister who could have anyone in the kingdom. And her whole life she'd watched her chose seclusion.

A sigh trickled through her tired state and Anna moved closer to the mob of blankets Elsa had cocooned around herself.

* * *

When she woke in the morning, Anna found she was alone. The comforter had been readjusted around her body and all that remained of Elsa's presence was a dent in the pillow where she'd rested her head. Anna, once motivated, hurried through her morning routine. Cleaned and dressed she took off at a running start down the hall and flung down the railing. She skipped her way to the dining hall where she found her very blonde sister drinking a mug of her favorite herbal tea and reading.

"There you are!" The redhead announced as she came to sit at her side, reaching for a slice of toast.

"Where did you expect me to be? I've been up for hours" Elsa deadpanned.

Anna smirked knowingly at her sister. "I was just wondering what was wrong with your own bed last night"

Elsa buried her nerves into her mug as she averted her eyes. As she swallowed she wiped the corners of her mouth. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I was just checking on you and I-"

"Elsa, you don't have to defend yourself. It doesn't matter."

"But I-"

"I'm glad you came to me. You're my sister. I'm always going to be here for you" A shy content smile appreciated onto Elsa's rosy cheeks. "Why did you come anyways?"

"I-" Just as the queen went to speak the grand bishop thrust open the doors to the dining hall.

"Queen Elsa, your presence has been requested for a meeting with the grand juror and legislators from our companies in trade. I ask that we convene in the throne room in one hours time"

Rising, Elsa whipped her chin and nodded politely. "Yes, I assure you. I'll be right there" He bid his exit and Elsa turned to her quite younger sister. She was still naive to legislative duties. "We'll talk later Anna; for now, I have to go get myself together."

Anna slumped back in her seat as she watched her sister leave. She was thankful for their reconnection, but hoped that things would continue to change so she wouldn't feel the same loneliness she'd always had. She thought of Kristoff, who in turn had spent the same amount of time quite alone. She stuffed handfuls of sweet rolls and sausage into a large handkerchief and proceeded to hide the collection of foods in her cloak. At her usual brisk pace, she skipped from the great hall.

* * *

Down in the stables Kristoff and Sven had already been awake for hours. He was packing their things together and evening out the hay with a broom when Anna burst in and almost knocked him to the ground.

"Why are you sweeping the hay?" She inquired as she dropped the foods from her pocket onto a stray blanket.

"A habit I guess. Making it look like Sven and I were never here." Kristoff raised an eyebrow at her. "Why did you bring food?" As if on cue his stomach gurgled and Sven waggled excitedly at her side.

Anna shrugged. "I didn't feel like eating alone today." She grabbed a roll and bit in as she threw herself back in the hay. "Not that I'm not used to it, I just thought I'd share, unless you'd rather I leave, I can always-." Kristoff grabbed a carrot from his knapsack and tossed it to Sven before joining her.

He smiled appreciatively at the red head before grabbing a roll himself and mocking her silliness by throwing his body down in the hay beside her. The giggle she omitted warmed his heart. He looked up at the ceiling while he ate but Anna's jitteriness and watchful eyes made him believe she had words dancing on her tongue. "Can I help you with something?" He offered her a quick side-glance and she sheepishly shrugged.

"Well it's nothing really.." Kristoff gave her a look that said he didn't believe her. "I mean you know why I've always eaten breakfast alone, but you have too." She corrected herself. "I mean, you have Sven; I can't forget that, but you've been alone for a while too." Her eyes widened. "I didn't mean to make that sound like a statement. I was just wondering why, I guess?"

He shook his head at her antics. "Why I eat alone or why I am alone?"

Anna's cheeks continued to warm. "Both.. I guess"

Kristoff took another bite of his roll as Sven lowered himself down beside his life long pal. The blonde gave the animal a tender rub on the snout before he sighed. "Well I can't remember how long I was by myself before Sven, but he found me. I was wandering the woods in the winter. I was freezing trying to find my way back to town. As a kid, my father worked the ice business and he'd taken ill one January and died by spring. My mother died months later from frostbite." Anna shivered slightly beside him. "When I found her I just started walking out into the snow. I must have gone two days in the cold before baby Sven found me huddled in an enclosure, quite lost. He helped me onto his back and we found our way to a farm. I eat a lot of carrots now, but I must have had two dozen that day." Kristoff breathed a sad laugh. "For weeks after, it was just Sven and I adventuring the mountains. Dawn til dusk we'd explore every inch of Arendel and surrounding kingdoms. At the start of ice season, we followed a group of workers headed out to the fjords. We loved the hard work and then I never stopped learning the trade. Then I met my troll family because of, well, you... well Elsa actually"

Her blue eyes widened in surprise and a tiny gasp escaped her lips. "You met Elsa?"

With a shake of the head Kristoff frowned. "It was a long time ago. I didn't even make the connection until after your heart was already frozen. You and Elsa must have had an accident as children because your parents took you to see Grand Pabbie and use his healing powers. I followed Elsa's ice trail and watched him heal you. That's when I met Bulda and she took us in." Sven's tongue flopped out in remembrance.

"But I don't remember that" Anna bit her lip. "That must have been when Elsa shut me out and why I have this" She fingered her white patch of hair with a sigh. "It's funny to think that we helped you find your family"

Kristoff chuckled. "Yes, and they gave you your life"

Another sigh. "It just makes me sad for Elsa. She's lived with guilt for so long. And now there's more to add on top of it. I just wish there was a way to help her" Kristoff nervously wrapped an arm around her shoulders and soothed his fingers across the fabric on her arms. She calmed instantly. Her teeth released a soft hum as she turned into his side. "And to think we were once in the same place at the same time. And you found me when I needed someone most just a few days ago." Anna shrugged into him and darted her eyes across his waiting face. "It's almost like it was meant to be"

A tremble spread quickly through Kristoff's body and he averted eye contact with his princess. "I uh, I could definitely see that." He sat up, pulling away from her and grabbed another roll, mashing the moist bread into his mouth, stalling his words.

"And I thought I was jumpy" Anna teased bumping his arm with hers lightly. She turned her body ever so slightly so that her knees were perched over Kristoff's extended leg and her feet hugged the empty spot between his thighs. Her actions were possessive, but Kristoff found he didn't mind.

Across the great bridge a storm was brewing, the two stable occupants blissfully unaware.

"We're here to discuss the termination of Elsa the Ice Queen of Arendel" Announced Lord Barks of the Southern Isles. "On the day of her coronation, three days past, she condemned the safety of our twenty members in attendance. In cohorts with the league of Weasleton we ask the court to rule in favor of a reelection out of the late kings family line for talk of treason and sorcery damaged our international work with our long term trade partners across the Norwegian waterways."

Frost sprung to life under the queen's feet as she heard the speculations. She closed her eyes to gain control as the conversations continue. Darond, a member of Arendel's royal court stood in procession. "The events proceeding Queen Elsa's Coronation in no way reflect a dereliction of trade with our companies."

"With all do respect" Lord Barks stood from the stands to face the court. "Might the queen speak on behalf of her wrongs?"

Six pairs of eyes flashed to the queen as she sat at their center. Raising her head strong and poised, she stood to face the man. She considered her words quite carefully before beginning. "The royal family of Arendel lived with a dark secret for twenty one years past. Born in a dark winter I was cursed with the power to create snow and ice. For the safety of our people and our family we closed the gates. We continued a healthy trade with our partners from across the Norwegian waterways. In preparation for a time when I would take the throne I became well vested in the operations of our system but seclusion left me with the inexperience to control my blight. On the day of my coronation I acted out of fear and irritations. In respect for my people and their safety I have sought to learn control. I wish to become an esteemed and prosperous leader of the kingdom of Arendel."

Lord Barks turned to his company. "Can we stand here and listen to such preposterous marvels made by a woman" A collection of laughs echoed through the stands. "You're not fit to lead Arendel. You'll damn this kingdom right underwater; or should I say under snow?" More chuckles were heard. The anger sent ice shooting from Elsa's fingertips straight into the ground. The man in consequence gleamed at her frustration. "You almost killed our prince Hans, the Duke of Weastleton, a room full of attendees at your coronation, the people of Arendel almost froze to death, and not to mention the state in which your sister arrived back to the kingdom in after trying to do your job for you. You almost killed them all. "

Elsa's magical wind swirled softly and the people seated in the stands shuddered at the icy chill that entered the air. Anger and fear boiled under the queen's skin as she clasped her hands against her chest. "There's always going to be those of you who try to use my powers against me, but I know what's right for my people. I have their best interest in mind. I was raised here as a member of Arendel. Rein is in my blood and in my heart"

Barks omitted a sinister laugh. "Your family may have reined these lands for the last hundred years, but Arendel's current leader has more then royalty in her blood. Your heart is cold as ice and it is because of that you will damn your people."

Down in the stables Anna moved closer into Kristoff's embrace as she was greeted with a menacing chill. They hurried to look up towards the castle as dark clouds formed over its grand structure.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted as she took off in a run towards the gates. Kristoff was quick on her heels as she darted over the bridge. "Where is she?" Anna demanded as she stopped quickly next to a guard just beyond the doors.

He looked nervous as he pointed towards the north hallway. "In the meeting hall princess; she's in with delegates from the southern isle."

The red head picked up her pace again as she ran the familiar floors. Not wasting a second, she threw back the handle as she approached and was shocked by what she saw. Lord Barks had his feet frozen to the floor in front of the procession, a discarded bow at his feet. Elsa's hands glowed with power as she raised the ice up over his ankles and knees.

"Elsa!" Anna ran to the front of the stands, the royal court in frenzy. Hearing her sister's worry and seeing the fear in her face halted the cold. She looked down at her hands and then clenched her hem in control.

"That's right my queen" Barks snarled. "Be the monster you fear you are and this will make over throwing you that much easier for me" Anna took her sisters hand and gave her a knowing look. Through their contact the queen was able to release the storm and free Lord Barks. He fell to his knees as he thawed. "This is not the end, Snow Queen of Arendel. I will return with my court and when I do you can kiss your land goodbye."

He pointed his finger towards the doors and at least a dozen men from the stands followed his lead.

Darond moved to the other side of Elsa and tapped her hand. "Queen, Arendel is a democracy and they know your heart. We will stand with you, but this cannot happen again."

Fear riveting her body, Elsa sighed. "I know" She bowed her head as she left the court and retreated to her room.

**Apologies in advance, for chapter three is a filler. We'll take a quick step back in time to learn a little more about Elsa's struggles with her power as a teen and start the journey to seek control. **

**R&R.. I'd like to know how I'm doing.**

**I'd also like to know if there's anything my readers would like to see included. I write two chapters ahead of what's posted, so if you have any silly scenes or plot twists you'd like to read, I'll do my best to add them. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Elsa please talk to me" Anna pressed her hands on the familiar bedroom door of her older sister. She frowned when no response came.

The burly mountain man known as Kristoff placed a hand on her shoulder and tugged her away softly. "Give her sometime. She'll come around"

Her hands fell to her sides as she stalked away upset. Following her felt like the most natural thing Kristoff had ever done. He quickened his pace to reach her side. "Who was that guy?"

Anna shrugged as she reached the confines of her own bedroom just across the great hall. She left her door open as she entered and threw herself down on her sheets. The blonde male stood awkwardly by the entrance as he peered inside. "You can come in" She instructed plainly and he did as he was told. His eyes gathered the space, bigger than any cabin or stall he'd ever come to reside in. It was well-decorated and quite Anna. "I thought we were passed this" she said sadly retreating her face under one of her down feather pillows. Kristoff came to sit softly beside her his hands clasped in his lap.

"This is just a minor set back, nothing to be worried about" The red head bit back the urge to fight him; argue that he didn't know what he was talking about. He didn't know Elsa like she did. This was typical of her sister to lock herself away and never come out again. She was the castle beauty that never lost her temper, never broke a rule, a bone, or a curfew. She'd always been a ray of perfection that Anna was so incredibley jealous of. But everything she'd known about her sister was a lie. Her heart ached in pain as she thought of the cold fear her sister would always carry around with her.; all the guilt. Kristoff lifted the pillow off the young girls face and looked down at her. His face hovered rather close to hers. "I just wish there was a way to help her." She pouted and Kristoff fought back a laugh through gritted teeth that would announce just how adorable he thought she was.

Into the wee hours of night Queen Elsa sat propped against her door looking out on the cold wonderland of her bedroom. Snow stilled suspended in a cool breeze, never touching the ground. With a sigh she tugged on her sore fingers and wove them anxiously through her hair. She found herself drifting off in remembrance of a time strikingly similar to the events of today.

* * *

Eight years prior thirteen-year-old Elsa sat by her large bay window trying to enjoy a novel by the light of the day. The protagonist was trapped scared in a cave surrounded by men with knives. This young girl was to be used for political warfare because of her super strength and invincibility, but her heart ached for freedom and love. As the fear the girl felt was translated into her own concern, Elsa began to tear deafly at the pages as they froze to her fingertips. The paper absorbed the frost and became unreadable. Standing, young Elsa angrily tossed the book at the glass of the window. It shattered and ice sheathed the floor. Hearing the clatter, the king and queen came running. Barreling in first, Elsa's mother slid amongst the ice, falling to the floor and taking the brute of the collapse with the back of her head. The blonde's eyes widened in concern as she stepped back against the wall, her hands hugging the siding in terror. The king rushed to his wife's side and lifted her up ever so slightly.

"I'm fine!" She waved him away and stood to approach her daughter.

"Stay away from me!" Elsa shouted and tossed herself to the floor quickly digging for her discarded gloves.

"Elsa what happened?" Her father questioned as he located her second glove and threw it to her.

She paced nervously. "I want to be normal! I want to read my books and not destroy the pages. I want to go outside during the day, and not at night when everyone's asleep. I want to see my sister. I don't want to live like this anymore!" Icicles grew from the ceiling, sharp and menacing.

"Calm down Elsa!" Her mother shrieked. "You're going to make this worse"

"Worse?" Elsa questioned with a laugh. "How can this get any worse?"

A hurried knock sounded from the door as a younger Darond and current member of the royal guard thrust open the door. "Can I be of service?"

Frustrated Elsa huffed. She brought her hands out in front of her and as she shouted, "No!". A blast of powerful snow shot out of her hands and knocked the three to the floor. As she watched the adults clambered back to their feet. Elsa began to sob. She fell to her knees and pressed her forehead and the palms of her hands to the wood floor. The king lifted his daughter to a standing position and she backed up against the corner of her room.

"I'm scared! It's getting stronger!" Elsa's blue eyes tortured the palms of her hands.

"Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down!" He coaxed and tried to approach her.

She hurried back further away from him. "No! Don't touch me. Please! I don't want to hurt you." Her parents looked down at her in sad concern as they held each other's arms.

* * *

A shudder ripped through twenty one year old Elsa as the memory only brought more worry. She quickly stood to her feet and began a brisk pace back and forth in front of her bed. She'd be damned if she ever hurt anyone again. There was so much beauty in her creations, but she'd always chosen to focus on the damaging qualities of her magic. Her mind was now focused on finding a way to control her gift; a way to stop people from being able to use it against her.

Hurried, Elsa began to move around her room. She grabbed a bag from one of her drawers and began to pack away clothes and other necessities she might need for a trip. She replaced her heels with hard bottomed laced shoes and wrapped a dark blue cape over her dress. The last thing needed for her hike into the mountains was her soft leather purple gloves. She retrieved them from her nightstand and slipped them over her cold fingers.

Pausing she waited with her hand over the doorknob. She took a deep breath and thrust it open quietly, ready to embark on a new adventure.

"I was wondering when you might come out" Came a familiar and all knowing voice. "Are you going somewhere?"

**Hmm where might Elsa be going? And who might she meet along the way?**


	4. Chapter 4

Sven was upset. He was woken up in the middle of the night, strapped to a sleigh and making his way out into the dark forest at a less than brisk pace. The only light paving his path was that of the full moon and the lanterns posed at the head of the sleigh, dangling just behind his rear. His two occupants were his life long best friend Kristoff and his chatty female companion who always smelt strong of lavender. Not to mention the large four-legged beast next to him he'd come to know as a horse named Leif. Every time his nose came to sniff near his ears Sven would chuff in irritation. His counter part was the quiet Queen Elsa. Sven wished that just once Kristoff would ride him as gentle and as poised as Elsa did her horse. She didn't yank at its fur or dig her heels into his sides. The whole situation was just not to his standards.

"It's warmer than I thought" Anna announced to the silent woods. Elsa offered her a quick side-glance before moving her eyes to the trail in front of her. "Well you guys this is going to be an even longer trip into the mountains if no one talks"

"Anna it's only been five minutes" Kristoff pointed out.

The red head's eyes widened in surprise. "It's only been five minutes!?"

He shrugged. "Give or take a few" Anna threw herself back into the seat, her arms crossed. "You're too feisty for your own good"

A deep full-hearted laugh escaped Elsa before she could rein it in. With a shake of the head she agreed, "He's right; you are"

"I get it, gang up on Anna. Whatever as long as it keeps the conversation going" Anna crossed her legs and placed them up on top of the bar, stretching out. Kristoff rolled his eyes knowingly. He'd put a blanket over the lacquer for just that reason.

"Why don't you just keep talking and we'll listen" Elsa suggested from her seat up on the horse.

Anna lowered her eyebrows. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" She mocked.

"Never stopped you before. I've been listening to you blab from outside my door for fourteen years."

"I knew you didn't want me to stop!" Anna defended herself.

Elsa considered this for a moment. It was true. She would sit on the opposite side of the wall listening to her sister go on and on about the day and all the things that weren't happening around the castle. Sometimes Anna would read to her or talk about her studies. "You're right" the queen agreed and diverted her glance.

* * *

_Her eyes wandered to the left, and then to the right, and then back to the left again. She followed this pattern in time with the weight of the grandfather clock. This was the sort of activity Anna had resorted too over the past two weeks. She'd counted each window, door, room, and painting in the whole castle. Next she was considering counting the stones in the foyer. Seven-year-old Anna was starting to drift from childhood into adolescence. Toys and dolls no longer filled her study free hours. She'd grown into learning each room around her, each piece of artwork and statue. Her home had created a wonder of imaginative daydreams that had her head floating amongst the clouds. _

_The girl's tutor had approached the king and queen earlier in this morning with concerns of Anna's attention. _

"_She's most certainly not her sister" An older man, Anders, came to say. "The eldest Princess almost entirely teaches herself. She completes the readings, aces testing and always knows what's expected of her."_

_The queen bowed her head. "That's just Elsa, she can't live with disappointment."_

"_I'm concerned" Anders continued. "That Princess Anna will fall behind in her studies and will not know what she needs to move onto current affairs"_

"_Anna's just different" Spoke the king with a smile, finding irony in his statement. "She's a free spirit, like her mother was" The queen blushed at his side. "Elsa's more like me. She's ready for the throne, ready to serve the people"_

_From her spot behind the door, Anna listened to the adult's apprehension. She stalked off, arms crossed, kicking invisible pebbles as she went. She came to stand at a familiar spot, anger boiling under her skin. _

"_Be more like Elsa" Anna mocked quietly. "Oh Elsa, she's the king and queens favorite daughter. She take's things seriously. Anna, get your head out of the clouds. Anna, are you paying attention? Elsa could do this at your age. Why don't you stop fooling around?"_

"_Who are you talking too?" Came a voice from behind her. Anna spun towards the hallway and came face to face with her older sister. _

"_I didn't know you were out here" She bowed her head. "I'm sorry" _

_Elsa's face was fearful. "It's fine. May I get by?" _

_Anna realized she was blocking the entrance to her sister's room. Instead of taking advantage of the rare situation, she sighed and moved to the side. Elsa placed her gloved hand on the metal handle and slowly pushed it open. "Why don't you like me?" Anna quickly whispered before her sister slipped back into her confinement. _

_Elsa hovered her face through the crack she left between her door and the frame. A brief, but small smile rose to her cheeks. "I love you" She nodded and shut the door. _

_From her spot under the clock, she replayed the conversation over and over again in her head. Elsa loved her? The statement warmed Anna's heart, but fuelled fire to her over active brain. Her sister sure did have a strange way of displaying her affections._

* * *

"What's your favorite book you've ever read?"

"Hmm, _Vivian Grey_"

"And your favorite food… not including chocolate?"

"…Lapskaus"

"Musical instrument?"

"I don't know…"

"What about.."

"What's with all the questions Anna?" Elsa exasperated.

Kristoff eyed her playfully and she caught his glance. "I just didn't want you to be a stranger is all"

Elsa giggled. "We've never been closer"

"But there's so much to know!" Anna threw her hands in the air in excitement.

"And there's time to learn it Anna, so relax."

"Easier said than done" Kristoff mumbled and Elsa laughed a little harder. Anna gave him a playful whack on the shoulder and crossed her arms. A noise echoing far out against the mountains worked up Elsa's chilled skin.

"I knew you guys were going to spend this whole trip making fun of me, I was just trying to have a good time and lighten the mood. I didn't want to spend the time in silence feeling awkward, well more awkward that this, with you guys not talking and-"

"Anna shush!" Elsa put her hand up and slowed Leif from his steady pace.

"Oh no no no. I don't understand where you guys think you're coming from- shushing me all the time-"

"Anna!" Elsa stilled and turned her horse in a circle looking out on the dark woods behind her. Kristoff brought in Sven's reins and the couple followed their stance in sight of the queen.

A shiver ran through Elsa's body as she heard a distant second scream ringing through the trees. Alarm struck the three as their eyes widened in concern.

Elsa moved slowly into the darkness, listening intently. "Help!" The tiniest of voices screeched in fear. The queen quickened towards the chaos, speed gathering under Leif's hooves. A light shown dimly up ahead and Elsa slowed, squinting her eyes to bring the movements into focus.

Rabid dogs crouched on fours pressed victims up against the base of the mountain. As Elsa got closer she saw one limp body curled on his side in front of an even tinier body. The same fearful voice rang out, wavered by the scene in front of her. One of the wolves hitched, moving slightly to the side. Elsa caught a glimpse of their second capture.

She was a tiny child whimpering softly as she pressed her face into the coat of her hurt protector.

"Enough!" The snow queen shouted as sparks of ice shot through her fingertips into the rear feet of the wolves. The wolves turned their tails in surprise and cold pain. Seeing the height of the horse in front of them and feeling the frost working its way up their legs, left them dashing out into the darkness.

Lifting herself off the back of the horse. Elsa moved quickly to the side of the child. As she neared her, the girls's fearful face came into view. She was looking at Elsa with piercing blue eyes brimmed with tears. Elsa reached her hand out to touch the girl.

Rushed with uncertainty, the girl recoiled. "Don't touch me! Please!" She begged. Seeing the hurt on the beautiful woman's face she looked down at her adult escort. "Help my onkel"

**Did some research for this chapter. I learned some fun Norwegian word's to toss in. Read and Review so I can post the next installment a little quicker. **** Much Love! **


	5. Chapter 5

**For all intents and purposes, I will consider Arendelle under Norwegian rule, as their 1815 move to independence was the political influence behind this story. **

**NOT TO MENTION: This may be my best chapter yet, but I'm a little biased. If you agree make sure you REVIEW. **

When Daniel opened his dark brown eyes he struggled to focus on the angel floating above him amongst the clear night sky. Her beauty was like nothing he'd ever seen before. This angel had porcelain skin painted faintly with light freckles. Her blonde hair held highlights as white as snow. It fell in waves over her shoulders, completely unkempt by styling clips. Little dustings of silver snowflakes caressed the gentle curls and added to her appeal. Her lips were a gorgeous pink color and pressed firmly together in concern. It was her eyes that captivated him though; a piercing and radiant blue pixilation. They bore into his heart and stilled his breath. He watched intently as she moved over him as a breezy chill washed over his sensitive skin.

This angel reminded him of his blonde and reverent niece; those striking eyes and magnificent virtuous skin. Daniel considered his last thought once more before attempting to throw his body upward into a standing position. His heart was in panic and he thrashed his head in all directions.

"Irene!" He called as recollection of the pain his chest was in slammed full force into his body. His hands began to roam his torso, searching for his wounds.

The angel batted him away. "Be still" She spoke calmly in the sweetest of voices. "You're injured"

"But Irene.." His voice was hoarse as air worked its way out of his parched throat.

"She's in good hands" The woman nodded towards her side where Daniel's eyes found his young niece. Her fingers were working their way through a reindeer's soft fur as a young man and woman stood at her side protectively. She looked back at him with concern, her eyes darkened by the hood pulled up over her head.

Cold began to burn his sides. His eyes were diverted to a finger length gash on his lower chest. He was sure he could see his own rib bones when magic inklings danced over his broken skin and chilled the swelling. Her hands had a numbing affect, subsiding most of the unbearable pain.

The man's eyes widened in surprise. "You're.."

"Queen Elsa of-"

"Arendelle" Daniel finished for her with a breathless sigh. "What are the odds?" He groaned as she prodded him once more.

"Your niece mentioned that she was headed this way with her uncle Daniel to seek refuge in my kingdom, though she wouldn't mention why.."

Daniel and his niece, Irene, shared a quick look. "There's time for that still, but for now, will I be okay?"

"I should have the other's get you and your niece back to the kingdom so you can be mended" Elsa nodded plainly.

The fiery red head approached the queen's side slowly. "But what about you? You'll come with us."

The queen entertained the thought before turning back to the younger royalty. "Anna, I have to keep going. We've already come so far"

Anna chewed her lip in consideration. "But alone?"

"I'll be fine Anna" Elsa deadpanned.

The blonde male patted the reindeer's nose before standing over Anna's shoulder. "I have to agree with Anna, Your Majesty." The queen's eyes lowered at his formality.

"What will the court think if we return to the palace with out you?" She continued, somber tones wavering in her voice.

Daniel moved to prop himself on his elbows. He glanced down at his torn clothing and bloodied side. The damage had been held together with icy strains. They cooled his side and stilled the bleeding.

"Perhaps I will make the journey with you.." His eyes searched for the queen's approval. "I'd agree that navigating through the forest, on your own, at this time of night, isn't just for a queen"

Anna perked up at her sister's side, but Elsa held up her hand. "Nonsense" She whispered. "You're injured and I'm not a doctor. I can't help fight infections. I just acted on impulse. That's not going to hold for long and you could get frost bite"

"That's silly.." Daniel chuckled. "You don't give yourself enough credit."

"Not to mention" Anna continued. "Kristoff is our guide. You could loose your way without him"

Elsa's brow creased, she held back her words of rebuttal as Daniel cleared his throat. "If it's any conciliation to the esteemed, I am a soldier. I have suffered far worse and come out unharmed." Raising her head slightly, Elsa deemed the stranger. He was worn from travel. His light brown hair framed just over his eyebrows, while the sides and back fringes graced his chin and neck. He had pronounced and hardened facial features, almost as if sculpted. His eyes were dark like the night, but Elsa searched and found safety.

"If you're a soldier, where is your sword? Surely you wouldn't make such a journey unprepared." Daniel hesitated and watched his niece shift uncomfortably out of the corner of his eye. "If you are to join us on our travels and into my kingdom, I'm afraid I need reasoning behind your need for refuge."

"I assure you, my Queen, our intentions are good. I will relay to you everything that is necessary to know when we've found cover"

The sentiment was oddly charming and it warmed Elsa in places only cold had graced. "I'm going to choose to believe you, but understand I am still skeptical."

Daniel nodded. "We will continue your journey with you then and return to Arendelle at your side. I assure you I will been fine."

There was silence for a brief moment while Elsa continued to mull things over. "He should take a seat in the sleigh then" Anna looked towards her burly mountain man who merely shrugged. "I'm Anna, by the way, the queen's sister"

"Ah Princess" He mused. "It is lovely to meet you, disregarding the circumstances of course."

"And this is Kristoff" She motioned towards the blonde. "We're sort of a couple.."

Kristoff went red in the face and Elsa laughed. "I would have to agree with Anna, Daniel, it's safer for you to remain in the sleigh, as long as it's okay with Kristoff"

"You're right" The large man stepped forward to gather Daniel to his feet. He'd retreated to simple sentences and closed off disposition in the midst of a curious stranger. "Anna you'll ride with Elsa, and Irene" The child looked to the man as he said her name. "Irene can ride on Sven."

The princess glanced at Leif. He was a relatively large horse, but his riding saddle didn't leave much room for a grown woman off of his rear. "Perhaps you can ride on Sven, and Leif can carry Elsa and Irene. We might have to make some adjustments with the sleigh, but it should work."

The idea of riding close with a child made Elsa frightened, but the eager look on Irene's face made her smile. It reminded Elsa of her position. She was a queen. Not only did her kingdom look up to her, but also she was the inspiration for hundreds of little girls. She buried her worry with the thought that nothing would happen from here to their destination. Kristoff readjusted the sleigh to Leif and squeezed Anna's hand briefly before he mounted Sven. Elsa approached the child cautiously.

"I'll lift you up" she explained. Irene's eyes widened, but she stepped forward anyway. "I won't hurt you" Elsa promised.

Irene shook her hooded head. "I know you won't"

The smile the queen bore was contagious. The young girl was grinning as she came to sit up high on the horse, Elsa's hands cradling under her arms. She watched as the child got comfortable in her seat. Foot in the stirrup, Elsa placed herself elegantly in the saddle leaving enough space between herself and Irene so they weren't touching.

"We better make this quick" Kristoff encouraged as he lead the way.

Elsa turned around to glance at her sister and Daniel. "You're both okay?"

Daniel nodded and Anna beamed. "We're fine, now get going!"

Irene bounced excitedly a few times before settling, embarrassed by her behavior in front of a queen. Elsa giggled. "Do you like Leif?"

Irene nodded. "I live on a bruk, but I've never once had a horse." She patted the soft white fur under her hands briefly. "Uncle Daniel had horses in the army, but I only had lambs. We couldn't ride those"

"Hmm" Elsa pondered. "You're quite insightful. How old are you?"

"I'll be five as soon as the summer's over"

"You're quite brave to be making this journey at night. That's something only my sister would agree too"

Irene turned slightly to look up at the queen. She saw her beauty yes, but she also saw much sadness in her eyes. "Bravery has nothing to do with it" She whispered and turned away.

Elsa stiffened, feeling uneasy. Instead of pressing the girl for more she remained passive. She could hear whispers of small talk brewing behind her as Kristoff lead them back towards the trail.

_It was quite now_. They were nearing their destination. Nothing but the hooves of the two animals on the dirt path and the gentle breeze in the trees could be heard. Now and then Daniel would stretch to relieve pressure in his side and Anna would eye him carefully in unease. Kristoff turned back every few minutes to check on her and each time she would flash him her best smile. This would leave him shaking his head and rolling his eyes at her antics.

Irene was dozing off in front of Elsa. Her small blonde hooded head would nod and she would shoot upright in alarm. She'd been repeating this process for the last half hour or so. Elsa didn't know how long they'd be traveling before she found them. These woods were a mystery to her.

Though nearing early morning, Elsa was alert. She enjoyed the peace of the night, and the fresh mountain air. It filled her lungs with elation and kept her motivated. A part of her hoped her status as queen would allow her to see further parts of their kingdom and other's surrounding it. Her life, up until a few days prior, had been lived entirely through books and her studies. The idea that she might actually get to see some of the places she'd read about tingled her stomach excitedly.

Leif swerved away from a rock and startled Irene once more.

Elsa eyed the girl from her side. Much of their trip this far had been spent worrying about herself and what answers she might discover from their journey, but she was still eager to learn more about their two accompanying outsiders. They held their secrets and this drove Elsa mad. For someone who kept her own secret hidden for thirteen years, she didn't like having the shoe on someone else's foot, even if it was only for a short while. Most of her trusted Daniel, which felt unnatural. She saw sincerity when he spoke to her and his travel companion was just four years old. It would do her no good to worry of their faults, not now anyway.

"They're up just ahead" Kristoff turned and shouted.

As he did Irene shook and toppled sideways. Her leg began to slide around the horse's round chest and her hands reached frantically to hold onto the saddle. A scared whimper passed over her tongue. Elsa grabbed at the girl's dark blue cloak. The material slipped quickly through her fingers.

"Give me your hand!" Elsa pleaded.

Irene lifted her left hand slightly, eyes large in apprehension. The snow queen began to fasten her fingers around the girl's small wrist. As they touched, an icy blast, equivalent to a small explosion, shot out through both of their hands. It passed closely to Elsa's shoulder. The two were sent flying sideways off the horse. They hit the hard ground with a bounce, and were both left groaning in pain.

Leif panicked from the blast and shot off wildly down the trail. Kristoff turned ahead to cut him off.

Irene clambered to her feet and backed away from Elsa until her hands found a tree. Frost sprang to life amongst the bark and ran up the full length of the wood, freezing the branches and the delicate green leaves.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The young girl begged. The sun was casting its first rays of the day over the horizon. As Irene tipped her head back, the hood from her shoulders fell. Elsa was left starting at a younger version of herself. Their faces were different, but their skin held the same pale tone. Their eyes both sparkled the same magnificent blue and their long wavy hair reflected sunlight off their white blonde fringe.

As the others approached, Anna crossed her arms with a fearful charm. "I think it's time you start explaining" She scolded as she thrust her finger towards Daniel, who was hobbling quickly to catch up. Irene ran to his side and buried her face into his brown button up, hiding her shame. He smoothed his fingers over her back and shook his head.

Daniel started with a sigh. "Before I begin, you must know much of this information has been kept from my niece for her protection. I'd considered how to seek your help in the most of respectful ways; a surprise like this was not my intention." Elsa nodded in awe for his continuation. "I was raised by my brother Nilas in our family bruk in Stromstad of Sweden. My father was taken in the war and my mother left and never returned when I was nine. He was all the family I ever had. When I turned eighteen, I joined the royal army, much like Nilas had wanted to do. He'd just married Meina, who was with child at the time, and continued caring for our homestead. I returned a two and a half years later when I received word of Meina's death." Daniel held Irene's head close to his chest in comfort. "My niece was coming into her powers and a terrible accident left Meina in a frozen form. Her family called Irene a monster and reported her to the royal family. As a respected member of my unit, I was able to rationalize with those who sought vengeance. My brother and niece were left in peace and I returned to my rank. Later, complications arose between the Norwegian Independence Treaty and their Swedish trade agreement. I was approached by my commanding officer whom wanted me to convince my brother to train Irene's powers as a means to strike fear in our Norwegian trade partners and align our monarchs. I returned home to warn my brother. At this time my company was learning of a new rising power just across the waterway in Arendelle. A man from the Southern Isles had been exiled from his Kingdom for treason against the snow queen. When this information reached our royals, my friend from the imperial guard road out to our home two nights past and told us to flee. He said that they would take Irene and use her as a weapon of destruction. Nilas offered himself as capture to assure our escape. You see my brother was older and worn from many years in the field. Her best chance was me. I know maps and the mountains. Instead of hiding, I made the decision to seek Arendelle's assistance. I knew if I could get you to understand the situation and the politics associated, you might be able to convince my government to refrain from using force.; from using Irene. You could reinstate the old trade agreement, or create a new union. Anything but allow them to hurt her."

Queen Elsa and Princess Anna wore similar expressions. A glow of sadness and nostalgia steamed off their skin. "Arendelle has an independent trade agreement with our allegiances. Our negotiations with Norwegian rule are functional, but separate."

"But Arendelle lies within its boundaries, you'll have a hard time avoiding war with this in favor."

"Perhaps we'll have all the answers we'll need, just over the hill" Kristoff pointed at a trail of mossy rocks.

Anna smiled and raised her shoulders in excitement. "We're here to see the Trolls!"

**Yes, No? Yes, No? Let me know! **

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Long ago when I was visited by the late king and queen of Arendelle, I prepared myself for a time much like this. I knew the struggles you would over come would be plenty, but prepare you no less for a gathering of forces." Grand Pabbie stepped forward and held Queen Elsa's hand between his stone fingers. He motioned for Irene to step towards him as well. She hesitated before moving out from behind her Uncle. With her shaking hand extended Grand Pabbie closed his eyes and felt the chill of their magic flow into him. "Your gifts are magnificent, but they have been recognized by others for their destructive qualities. Some will try and lure you into their manipulations, with promises of peace and togetherness. Trust in yourself and your strength and you will know what choices you need to make." _

_A giggle escaped Bulba from her spot between Anna and Kristoff as she eyed them with a knowing look. _

_Pabbie dropped Irene's hand before turning to Elsa. "You need to use this opportunity as a way to overcome your fears entirely. Step up as a Queen in more than one way. Only you can free this child from worry and ultimate devastation." He brought his hands over his head with a flash of color. The group watched as four figures danced elegantly in circles. "Believe in your abilities Elsa, for you are far more capable than you may think. In time you will see true happiness and comfort as a possibility." _

A brief knocking broke Elsa from her pondering. She shook her daunting thoughts as she instructed the person at the door to enter.

Expecting to see her sister or Kai, the royal families esteemed help, the queen stiffened in surprise as Daniel's head poked into her study. He raised the corners of his mouth in a small smile before entering the room and shutting the door behind him.

"I've been all patched up" Daniel exposed the cotton covering the side of his chest, before chuckling and dropping his tunic. "I told you I would survive the trip"

"Hmm" Elsa stood, but left the desk positioned between her and a man she still considered a stranger. "I'd say so"

Daniel wrenched his hands in front of his waist as silence bore over them. "My Queen I'd-"

"Elsa" She declared. "Please"

Daniel nodded with a small grin. "Elsa. I can't even find words to begin an apology. To learn you're just recovering from complications here in Arendelle and I-"

"Daniel I can't let you apologize" She walked around the side of her desk, now clad in her ice signature ice blue dress. The sight staled the man's heart as his eyes wandered down the full length of her body. "Your love for your niece is endearing and your problems would have been my problems sooner or later. I will not turn my back on someone who has no say in the matter. Your niece.." She paused and fingered her chin. "I imagine Irene and I come from a similar place. I've lived many years in isolation, fearing who I was and what I was capable of. Only recently have I come to learn that my life would be much better lived out with those that I love and care for. Your niece has many moments to look forward to. It's not going to be easy and I'm not exactly sure how to start, but I will help how I can. I will work with the Norwegian Royals and we can discuss terms with Sweden. We will get through this."

"Your courage is endearing Que- Elsa" Daniel's cheeks colored temporarily with his mistake.

"Courage _really_ doesn't have anything to do with it. I kept to myself for all those years because I was more afraid of myself. Now I see that the people who don't understand true power are the real fears to be had. People have tried to use my gifts against me, as a way to make me look like a monster or something to be eliminated. I know my true intentions, and I know Irene's. We just want acceptance and love. I won't let those things be taken from her if I can help it"

"Who couldn't love you?" Daniel questioned, before realizing what he said. "I mean.. like you; once they got to know you of course. I'll admit the whole 'Snow Queen who froze the summer' thing did sort of have me worried, but I knew I needed to try"

The blonde laughed at his antics. His charm and poor social grace reminded Elsa of her younger sister. "I'm glad to hear I outshined the stories of the Queen who rules her kingdom with a frozen heart"

"Tenfold, my lady" He offered a playful bow to which Elsa responded with a sarcastic smirk.

Wandering back over to her desk, Elsa sat, arms crossed over the tabletop. "I am considering working with Irene on her powers, if that's alright with you of course. I think it would be good for me as well; to build up some sort of control. If what Grand Pabbie explained materializes, then we're going to need all the strength we can muster up."

"I trust you to work with Irene." Daniel sighed. "We encouraged her to hide her powers for so long, mainly because we didn't understand them. Now I realize we could have been helping her all along. Instead we held her back."

"You didn't do anything wrong, you or your brother. My family was forced to make the same decisions. How can you help something you don't fully understand?"

"But you're going to help Irene understand?"

Elsa flicked her hand in a swirling flurry that disappeared with distance. "I'm going to help us both understand"

Just then the door to the study burst open. "So how cute is that mini Elsa?" Anna bounced giddily into the room. She stopped short of the man standing in front of the desk. "Oh!" She smiled before quickly waving her fingers in greeting. "Hi.."

Shaking her head, Elsa stood. "Anna, Daniel and I were just discussing practicing with Irene to use and control her powers."

"Just Irene? Because I can think of someone else who may need a little practice-"

"Enough Anna," She rolled her eyes. "I was implying that _I _would be working with Irene." Elsa paced quickly. "But I just can't think of anything that would loosen her up a bit. You know a way to play with her powers, just for fun" Her sister's eyes were twinkling and Anna knew she already had her answer.

"Yes!" The red head shouted. She jumped up to flee the room.

"Where is she going?" Daniel asked.

"Follow me" Elsa lead Daniel out into the great hall where Anna's shouting could be heard from the floor above them.

"Come on, come on, come on" She had her hands firmly planted on Irene's back as she pushed her down the hall and towards the stairs. Anna delivered the child a few feet in front of Elsa and got down on her level. "See! I told you your old dresses would fit her perfectly!" The red head tugged at the child's hem, setting the wrinkles against her small frame

Irene chewed on her bottom lip as she looked down at her extravagant clothing. "You look lovely" the graceful queen agreed. She strode her long legs into the center of the room. With outstanding perfection she raised her arms over her head as a frosty blast expanded along the ceiling. The young girls blue eyes shown with wonder as a gentle flurry fell from above, sprinkling the ground in snow.

"What are we doing here?" Daniel asked nervously, coming to rest his hand on Irene's shoulder.

"We're building a snowman!" Anna exclaimed and began prancing amongst the magical snowfall.

"Did someone say snowman?" A voice rang from the great doors and Olaf entered, running his flat feet across the floor. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He ran to greet the child who shrieked and hid behind Daniel's legs.

"Don't worry.." Anna bent down to face the girl. "I reacted the same way"

Elsa reached Daniel's side with an angelic laugh. "Meet Olaf, a recent development in my powers"

The man with brown hair dropped his jaw at the new arrival. "But he's alive!"

"Yup!" Olaf presented his stick arms in front of him. "That I am. It's nice to meet you…."

"Uh, Daniel" The man bent to shake the snowman's hand.

"Ah, Daniel…and…you are?" Olaf stepped closer to the young girl, who still looked rather suspicious of him.

"Irene" She whispered with the smallest of voices.

"Irene" He nodded. "Well I think we are going to be great friends." He smiled his big smile as Anna took his hands and dragged him off to skate along the freezing floor.

A hand tugged at Elsa's dress. She diverted her glance from her playful sister and smiled at the pale young face bellow her. "I can bring things to life?"

"You can do many beautiful things with your gift." Elsa dropped to her knees, her ungloved hands extended in front of her for the child to hold. "I'd like to show you, if you'll let me" She looked up to her uncle, for permission, but mostly comfort. He gave her an encouraging nudge towards the beautiful queen. Irene gently brought her hands from her sides, but hesitated before touching their cold skin together. "Don't be afraid." Elsa cooed. Irene's hands fell into the woman's palms and nothing happened. Her tiny ice blue eyes widened in surprise. "You see, you're much more capable than you think"

"But I don't want to hurt anyone" Irene's face dropped in sadness and she looked up only when Elsa squeezed her hands between her own.

"You see, I learned that there's nothing that love can't over come. When you learn that, nothing can stop you from being happy and being in control" Elsa felt a deep sting of irony in her statement. She was pouring security into a young girl that she'd had yet to learn herself. She eased her worry with the thought that maybe together, they could come to understand. "Now come on!" She tugged at the child's hands and slide them to the center of the ice rink that had formed bellow their feet.

Irene smiled at the rush of adrenalin and freedom that swept over her body. Her long blond hair blew behind her in a chilly breeze. They came to spin besides the younger princess and her interesting snowman friend. The four giggled as they turned their feet along the floor and sped around the room.

Daniel laughed as he watched from the sidelines, his recent injury keeping him from joining himself. He bent down and balled up a handful of snow. Feeling mischievous, he tossed his snowball and hit Elsa's back with great precision. She stopped her twirling and sent him a teasing glare.

Daniel's assault came from an unlikely assailant. He whipped snow off his face and found Irene giggling and using her powers to create her own attack methods. The war ensued between the three as Anna and Olaf continued their dance.

Minutes later Anna was at her sister's side. "Let's build a snowman! Come on!" She pulled at her elbow and drew her over to a largely formed pile of snow. The sister's worked together to make a less than perfect snowman; Olaf was one to judge. When Daniel and Irene's fight had ended they came to admire the sisters work.

"This one's not alive" Irene pointed out with confusion.

"That's because we formed him. I didn't use my powers or will him to live."

With great consideration, Irene moved away from the group. She brought her hand down with a forceful blast. Delighted giggles irrupted from fog that had formed around the girl. When it cleared, the others watched as Irene lay on her back, a small snow dog licking her face. He wagged excitedly over towards Elsa, presenting his head for rubbing.

"I always wanted a dog!" Irene's smile showed ear to ear as she crossed her arms in confidence in her creation.

"Well done" Elsa confirmed as she bent to pet the dog. "How did you know you could do it?" She asked.

Irene shrugged. "Because you could" Anna elbowed her sister's side as she reached to greet the enchanting animal. Daniel stroked Irene's hair comfortingly, finding himself in utter shock at her abilities. "I wonder.." The four year old whispered, her face looking mournful as she stepped away. She began to swirl a tornado of snow. It rose over the crowd of people watching, their eyes expanding with its great height.

"Irene, what are you-"

"Just wait" She interrupted her uncle. It was the look of uncertainty and fear on the child's face that set off Elsa's nerves. She took a step closer to the swirling winds to get a better look at the figure being made. Emerging from the snow was a pair of long woman like legs. Irene stopped as her sculpture came to stand in front of them.

"That looks like.." Daniel gasped. "Meina!" The ice stature whipped her head towards the sound of her name, a glow of vengeance in her eyes.

Meina's frozen eyes settled on the smallest member in the room. She pointed at the child and stepped forward. "You killed me Irene" An auspicious smile plastered across her frozen form. "And now you're all going to pay"

Irene's eyes widened in terror as she ran to her uncle for protection, but Meina had her own powers too. She waved a mighty wind that set the four flying across the great hall. Olaf broke into pieces, floating in her gust. They landed with a painful thump. Anna's head hit roughly against the corner of the chair and she winced in pain. Elsa stood at their defense. She closed her eyes and with hands raised at her sides the snow and ice drifted back to the heavens. Meina's ice shell rose in particles until there was nothing left. Daniel looked around at the now bare and dry hall. His voice caught somewhere in his throat as he tried to understand what just happened.

"Dinner is served in the dining room" Kai announced as he opened the doors. He looked down at the four sprawled out on the floor, looking disheveled. "Are you alright Queen Elsa? Princess Anna?" They nodded and stood. "Alright then. I set two extra places tonight for your guests at the table, and I trust they've already settled into their rooms" Irene took off running towards the open door, not stopping to look behind her as her uncle called. She pushed past Kai, tears softly flowing down her face.

"We might not need that second seat tonight Kai" Anna whispered.

**Much love and review! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Let me talk to her" Elsa placed her hand on Daniel's arm as they all stood and collected themselves.

"These are not your troubles, Elsa. I've already asked for too much" The look on his face said he was apprehensive. About what, she wasn't sure. Maybe he didn't trust her to help his niece after all. Look at the mess she'd created in her first attempt to try. But she wasn't willing to give up that easily.

With a small knowing smile she shook her head. "Anna show Daniel to the dining room. I will bring Irene down to join us." While she spoke, she kept her eyes fixed on the brunette male in front of her. Amidst his sorrow, he accepted her offer and turned to follow the youngest sister out of the room.

Kai, at his post by the door, pointed towards the stairs as Elsa approached. "The child ran to the library, my lady"

The queen nodded in thanks and began her incline up the grand steps. She thought of a million things to say to Irene, but they all fluttered out of her brain when she rounded a stack of books and found the girl looking much like a younger version of herself. Her hands grasped the window tightly and she looked out on the fjords, tears flowing freely down her face.

Mentally traveling back over ten years ago, Elsa thought of the pattern of frost her fingers would send traveling up the glass. There was a time when the icy release would frighten her, but now it just made her sad; sad to realize that there were so many aspects of her curse that she couldn't control.

A small sniffle, and a brief wipe of her cheeks, brought Elsa back to the present. She fingered the leather spine of a book propped under a reading lamp. She lifted it into her grasp and adorned the cover with her eyes. "Do you like Shakespeare?" Her soft voice startled the young girl and she looked up in alarm. She glanced at the symbols and gibberish amongst the binding and shrugged. "Can you read?" The queen asked.

Irene shook her head. "No but before bed my father and moth-" the girl drifted off.

"Hmm" Elsa bowed to the child's side. "That wasn't your mother; in case you were wondering"

Irene's head snapped to the queen's attention. "But that was my mother. It's exactly how I remember her"

"Irene, what happened to you is horrible, but it was out of your control. I know your mother is looking down on your, not with hatred, but with love. She wants to see you succeed and to learn to control your magic, just like my parents do for me. You don't know much about me Irene, but we're one in the same. I lived 21 years afraid of what I was capable, too afraid to have a relationship with my own sister. If you trust me, we can figure this out together. I can teach you and you can teach me."

Her eyes lowered in concern as Elsa's words fluttered through her brain. "But I'm not a queen, I don't have what you do to control this."

A small smile appeared on the woman's face. "Here's the thing about being royalty Irene, there's no difference between you and me. My blood and yours, our hearts, our skin, it's all the same. I was born to a title, but my father always told me that our subjects were just as much royalty as we are. Your uncle brought you here to save your life and my sister trenched up into the mountains to bring me home to be the queen I was born to be. We are the love that we are shown and the love we give to other people." Irene cocked her head in confusion. "Love will thaw" The queen explained.

"Love will thaw?" The child questioned.

"That's how I released your creations. Out of love I protected my sister, your uncle and you. Do you understand?"

Irene nodded. "But I'm not sure I can do that. I don't know anything about love"

Elsa laughed. "We can start there then. I know someone who can teach you all about love. And she's got plenty of it"

**The next chapter will be up later tonight. Motivate me y'all. I'm too distracted by M. Michelon's Beware the Frozen Heart. If you haven't read it yet, please do. It's an utterly stunning continuation of Frozen. I'm so impressed. **


End file.
